Diana Prince and the Homeless Hacker
by SmuttySentai
Summary: Diana Prince AKA Wonder Woman is searching for a compromising photo of herself when she runs into an orphaned teenage hacker that has the hots for her. What will happen when she lets him share her bed?


Diana Prince sneaked into the basement of the New York Wayne Tech building late at night. She had attended a party there early in the day as a rich socialite but her true purpose was to steal something personal to her. The Amazon had evidence someone rich and powerful had a picture of her from World War One and could use it to blackmail her so she needed to get it back without anyone finding out.

As she had to figure out a code for a security lock she was mad she couldn't wear her Wonder Woman armor. If she brought it she might have been found out but she wanted to use the lasso on a security guard to find out the code or even just smash it with her sword. When she finally figured it out she was shocked to hear someone typing in the room.

Diana knew nobody was working in there this late which is why she planned the job for tonight. She called out "Who's there?" while preparing to fight someone. She was shocked again when a chair at a computer turned and she saw it was a teenage boy.

The boy was wearing a black hoodie and jeans with holes in them. He had headphones on and was hacking the computer. His fingers were moving insanely fast and Diana realized he was stealing the same data she was after.

"What are you doing?" she asked and the boy finally noticed her. "None of your business" he said. "I was hired to steal this and I know you are not security so why do you care?"

Diana was annoyed. "That information is personal to me. It's bad for it to fall into the wrong hands."

The boy smirked. "I've already looked at all the info and there is nothing about you in here." Diana was shocked. She was sure Wayne Tech had her info but her source must have been wrong. Still she could not leave this boy here.

"It is dangerous for someone your age to be committing crimes like this. You should go home."

The boy frowned. "First of all I am 15 and I can handle myself. Second I have no home, I live on the streets." Diana realized this is why he had so many holes in his clothes.

"But I can pay for a nice hotel tonight with the money I get for this data."

Diana didn't like that idea. "If you need a place to stay you can come with me. My name is Diana Prince and living on the street must be horrible."

The boy thought about it. He did think Diana was sexy and he bet she was rich. "That would be nice but how do I know I can trust you? What's in it for you?"

Diana smiled. "If you're as good a hacker as you say you can help me find the picture I'm looking for."

The hacker grabbed his flash drive and got up. "It's a deal. By the way my name is Zed." He shook Diana's hand and they snuck out together. Zed was surprised when he saw Diana's private jet and she told him they were going to Paris because she works at the Louvre.

When they arrived in France, Diana showed Zed around her apartment and he was amazed at how big it was. He immediately found the biggest bed and jumped into it. Though he was normally cool and calm, Zed was excited to have a comfortable bed for once and Diana thought he looked cute as he fell asleep in it though she would have to get him some nicer clothes.

Zed was fast asleep before Diana could tell him that was her bed so she just stripped down to her bra and panties and climbed in behind him, wrapping her arms around him to keep him warm. She realized he must be an orphan if he's living on the streets and even though she didn't look old she was old enough to be a parent to him.

The next morning Diana woke up early because it would be embarrassing for Zed to see her in her underwear and she got ready to go out on a mission. She put on her Wonder Woman armor and grabbed her sword and lasso and left before Zed woke up.

But secretly Zed had seen her before she left and now knew her secret and why she was worried. He had heard about Wonder Woman fighting criminals and heard stories she was much older than she looked. He actually thought Wonder Woman was beautiful and was a big fan of her and was shy because some of his other friends on the street made fun of him for having a crush on her.

He got up and got to work on his laptop to find Diana's picture for her especially now that he knew she was a good person.

As he worked during the day he realized it was much hotter in Paris than in New York and he decided to strip to his underwear. He took off the hoodie and then unzipped his jeans revealing his blue plaid boxers. He blushed cause he was a little hard because he secretly saw Diana in her lacy black underwear the night before. He threw the clothes in Diana's washing machine and then started to work.

While he worked he got the urge to look up pictures of Wonder Woman and masturbate like he did in New York but now that he knew her he felt bad and decided to focus on finding the photo. He worked so hard at finding the picture that he didn't even realize it was night already.

Diana came home and forgot Zed would be there so she walked right in in her Wonder Woman costume. Both were embarrassed: Diana to be caught in her costume and Zed to be caught in his boxers. Diana started to try and explain. "Zed I forgot you were here. I am wearing this because…"

Zed interrupted. "It's ok. I already knew you were Wonder Woman. I follow the news on you every day and I thought you were the most beautiful woman around so I suspected from when I first met you last night." Diana was surprised. "Also I'm sorry I stripped too but it was too hot early and I got down to my boxers, but it's cooler now to I can get dressed if you want."

Diana was surprised at how hot he looked shirtless. She thought he was a kid but he was already maturing into a man and she thought she saw a bulge in his boxers but realized she shouldn't stare. "No, it's fine if you are comfortable like that."

"I'm gonna go take a shower" she said and went into the bathroom. She took off the Wonder Woman costume exposing her black lacy underwear again, and then she took off the bra revealing her D-cup breasts and dropped her panties exposing her wet pussy. She climbed into the shower which was a stall with a glass door and turned on the hot water. As she thought about Zed's body she couldn't help but rub herself in the shower.

Meanwhile, Zed realized he had to pee and went into the bathroom. At first he didn't notice the glass door and pulled his dick out of boxers to pee. He was only semihard while he was peeing but he turned and saw Diana in the shower. His eyes went wide when he saw her hot ass pointed at him. She was so horny she was fingering herself while leaning against the wall and pointing her ass out to the door.

Zed got so hard he was done peeing. He dropped his boxers and stopped to watch Diana. He slowly jerked off his big 8 inch cock and imagined Diana sucking it. In fact Diana was imagining the same thing and she turned around. Her eyes were closed so she didn't see him but she was playing with her boobs and fingerfucking her pussy and Zed could see everything.

The sight made Zed cum and he shot a big load all over the front of the shower. Diana opened her eyes and seeing Zed cum made her squirt. She was shocked and embarrassed and covered her boobs and pussy. But Zed was not embarrassed and opened the door.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you. On the streets you sometimes have to have sex to survive so I'm not embarrassed by being naked."

Diana understood. "I guess you need to take a shower too now?" Zed looked down and saw he had cum all over his dick so he got in. He faced away from Diana but she was still horny so she pulled him close to her. "I'll help you wash it" she said and now his head was between her boobs and he started to suck one while Diana jerked off his hard dick.

She was impressed at how big he was and kept playing with her clit while jacking him off until she made them both cum again. She squirted her juices all over his ass and made him cum all over the door again but this time the inside.

Zed had never felt so good because on the streets he only fucked people his age and older men so a woman beating him off felt amazing. Then Diana surprised him again by getting on her knees. She put his dick between her boobs and gave him a tittyfuck while licking the tip. Her boobs were so big and felt amazing and he couldn't help but fuck her mouth so she sucked in five inches of it while still using her boobs. Just sucking the big dick made Diana horny enough to squirt again and her mouth felt so good he shot another hot load in her mouth.

Diana swallowed all of it and licked her lips. Her pussy was so hot and wet she needed to be fucked. "Put it inside me" she begged and she stood up again and leaned against the wall. Zed couldn't say no because he had loved Wonder Woman for so long. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her tits while pushing his cock into her tight pussy. Diana was amazed he could fit all 8 inches inside and she squirted just from that. Then he started moving his hips and fucking her faster and faster.

Zed sucked on one boob and played with the other nipple and also rubbed her clit and Diana was made so horny she squirted over and over. She was starting to fall in love with him too. She leaned down and they kissed passionately and then Zed exploded inside her shooting so much cum it spilled out of her pussy. Diana squirted harder than she ever had before as they orgasmed at the same time.

After that they both washed the sex juices off each other and went back to bed together this time both naked. They cuddled and Zed promised "I will definitely find that photo of you before it falls into the wrong hands!" Diana smiled because she knew she could trust him.


End file.
